


Shuichi Saihara: Ultimate Cuck!

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Writing, Creampie, Cuckolding, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiibo is down with being fucked by his boyfriend's best friend!Also Kaito likes cuddling.
Relationships: K1-B0/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Shuichi Saihara: Ultimate Cuck!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed and this is short. Cuck Saihara just makes sense, we all know it does.

Watching his boyfriend get fingered open by his best friend wasn't originally what he had planned for their date, but Saihara certainly wasn't complaining about the view. 

"Momota, ahaha~" The robot leans back into Kaito's broad chest as he moans lewdly.

The astronaut continues thrusting his two digits into Kiibo, easily keeping him happy taking them.

"Who knew Kiibo was such a slut? He's a cute slut, but still a slut." 

" I know right? " The detective walks toward the pair, grinning while watching the small teen's facial expressions, "It's amazingly how needy he gets when he wants dick, right, Kiibs?"

He meets his boyfriend's stare and whimpers in response.

"Can't even form words, baby? That's ok, fuck dolls don't need to be able to speak." Momota chuckles softly when he earns a whine from inserting another finger.

" 's good, I love you. Please keep making me feel good~" He grips onto the other's toned arm weakly.

He quickened his assault on the robot's prostate, "Aahaha! Momota, you're going to make me cu- hum! 's too much!"

Tears pool in his blue eyes as his orgasm approaches. Shuichi presses his lips to his lover's lovingly. 

"Cum for me, kiibo. I love you, sweetheart." 

Kiibo cries out as he reaches his climax, some of his artificial cum landing between him and Saihara. He seperates from the kiss.

" Kiibs, are you okay with me fucking you? "

"Momo,, I want it~ Please~" He begs as tears fall down his cheeks.

Saihara hands him the lube, "Kiibo, you think he'll be able to fuck you better than me?"

The robot looks away, " ,,, N-no? " 

The tallest teen pushes his now lube covered length into him with a pleasurable grunt.

"Nng~ maybe? Do-Don't ask me embarrassing thi-things!"

Kaito grips onto Kiibo's metal waist and starts small thrusts up into him. 

"Does he normally cry this much?" 

Shuichi nods, ever since he's been able to cry, he cries plenty. 

"Shut up,," 

He grabs his boyfriend's jaw forcefully, "Why? Are you embarrassed?" 

"No! Nngh- aha~" He moans out at a particularly hard thrust. 

"Then answer me, angel , honestly." 

" He's better,, I love his cock and I haven't even taken all of it yet~ hehe~"

He forcefully shoves the rest of his member into Kiibo, groaning at the feeling.

"So much, shu~ " 

Saihara can't help but feel a tinge of anger even though he asked for it. Kiibo is his, not Kaito's. Saihara's only.

"You're mine, Kiibo." He smashes his mouth into his forcefully and pulls the other's hair in a fit of frustration .

"Yours?~"

Momota stole his attention back by his thrusts attacking his prostate repeatedly, panting on the back of Kiibo's neck. 

" Kiibo, you feel so good, such a good boy, so good for me" 

Kiibo happily took the pounding as he was praised, good, good, good, Kiibo is good.

"I wanna be good~" 

"Good boy- Shit! "

His hips stutter as he cums inside the robot. He groans at the feeling of being full. 

" 's so much,, " Kiibo whines as Momota pulls out.

"So good, Kiibo." Shuichi says as he wipes some of the mess with his finger, bringing it up to Kiibo's mouth. He licks it off.

He lays back into Kaito's chest, exhausted. The detective kisses his forehead. 

"Thanks for agreeing to this Kaito, it's always nice to see Kiibo like this. "

"No problem, he's so cute so I was happy to fuck him."

" You had sex with Kokichi, you'd have sex with anything with a pulse. "

He pouts, "Rude. I have standards."

" Do you? " he laughs.

"Shut up, 'm tired." Kiibo speaks up.

" Okay fine, you wanna stay to cuddle or you leaving? "

"Bro, I love cuddling. "


End file.
